mon rêve, c'était ce simple changement de regard
by Emi-neko
Summary: En annulant l'edo tensei, Itachi se voue à la mort et regarde son petit frère en souriant. Il repense à beaucoup de choses, ses joies et ses peines. Ce qui le rend le plus heureux, c'est le regard que porte Sasuke à présent. Ce simple regard, il en avait rêvé. Instant émotions pour mon héros et grand-frère préféré ! Hommage à Itachi.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà un petit one shot écris pour un rp. Comme il avait plu, je l'ai un peu plus étoffé et j'espère qu'il en reste tout aussi bien :)_

_Itachi à toujours été mon personnage préféré de la série, sa relation avec Sasuke est particulièrement émouvante et il reste le meilleur grand-frère au monde même s'il n'existe pas ! On t'aime Itachi ! Homage au héros et instant émotions !_

* * *

><p>Tu es là, en face de moi. Tes yeux ne me regardent plus avec colère, mais avec tristesse. Tu connais mon passé, du moins une partie, tu m'as dis que l'Homme au Masque t'avait tout raconté. Ainsi mon plan a échoué, en sachant ça tu ne retourneras jamais à Konoha. En sachant ça, ta colère s'est détournée et tu as radicalement changé. Bien plus que tu ne le penses. Désormais au lieu de me détester tu m'aime, et au lieu d'aimer le village tu le déteste. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive c'est produit. J'ai échoué. J'ai échoué mais je suis profondément heureux en même temps. Au lieu de tout t'expliquer dans la mort lorsque tu m'aurais rejoins, probablement vieux, je t'explique alors que tu es vivant et je me rend compte à quel point te le cacher t'aurait rongé de remords en l'apprenant dans l'au-delà. Et je ne veux pas que tu regrette ta vie, ni tout ce que tu auras entrepris de faire. Alors je te souris et active mon sharingan pour tout te dévoiler.<p>

Tu regardes tout ce que je te montre dans un profond silence. Tu apprends ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fais, et pourquoi. Tu vois nos parents sous un autre jour. Tu constates à quel point, malgré cette trahison, ils ont toujours été fier de nous. Père t'a toujours aimé, bien plus que moi, et dans un sens je n'ai vu cet amour réciproque que lorsque j'ai promis de te protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Mais je sais qu'il nous aimait tout les deux bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, pour un chef ça le rendait plus faible. Ça peut paraître ridicule dans un sens. Après tout, qui aurait su que chez nous, il se montrerait affectueux ? Oh, il en rêvait beaucoup, crois-moi.

Je me souviens encore quand père m'avait emmené à l'hôpital de Konoha le jour de ta naissance. C'était une des rares fois où je l'avais vu aussi souriant, aussi... Paternel. Je revenais de mission ce jour-là, une de mes premières et une des plus sanglantes auquel j'ai assisté. Nous avions été attaqué en rentrant au village, ils étaient nombreux et mon maître à cette époque nous avait bien défendu malgré le fait que mes collègues et moi, avions été obligés de nous mettre les mains dans le sang. Personne n'avait été blessé mais j'étais terrorisé, nous étions en guerre, il n'y avait pas de pitié. La première fois que je tuais quelqu'un avait été assez éprouvant, j'avais entendu son dernier soupir d'agonie près de mon oreille, l'ayant transpercé au torse. J'eus un frisson de culpabilité mais déjà je devais en affronter d'autres et, ayant alors commencé à tuer, je continuais. Mon maître du m'arrêter car je ne frappais plus qu'une bouillie ensanglantée, mais j'avais peur, et la peur rend fou. L'adrénaline n'aidant pas, j'avais, pour ainsi dire, fais un carnage. Je ne voulais pas que mes collègues aient à tuer, et heureusement, je ne l'en ais pas laissé le temps. Dans un sens j'étais heureux car ils n'avaient pas connu aussi jeune cette sensation d'avoir tuer.

Mon maître était inquiet pour moi, et moi-même j'étais horrifié de ce que j'avais fais. Mais je n'avais pas eu le chois et personne n'allait me blâmer pour ces crimes. Dures lois de la guerre. Oui j'avais six ans, mais étant un Ninja, qui se souciait de l'âge ? Quand nous sommes rentrés au village, je tremblais encore. On s'était arrêter en chemin pour se laver, on ne devait pas savoir que j'avais tué. Seul l'Hokage et les témoins devaient le savoir. Pas même mes parents, sauf peut-être si j'en garderais des séquelles. Je devais me taire et oublier.

Père donc, ce soir-là, n'avait pas remarqué mon état ou n'avait pas fait attention. Il me disait de me dépêcher car mère était à l'hôpital. Après cette tuerie, je craignais le pire. Mère était enceinte et Konoha avait été attaqué. Je me rendais dans le bâtiment en tenant la main de père, effrayé. Mais là encore je le cachais, un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses émotions, et encore moins en temps de crise. Donc mon visage et mon attitude restait impassible alors qu'au fond de moi, je voulais courir voir notre mère, pensant qu'il était peut être trop tard, et qu'il ne me resterait plus que père.

L'infirmière qui nous accueillit était étrangement souriante. Elle nous regarda, un dossier entre les mains, et dit à père que sa femme allait bien mais qu'elle était épuisée. Je ne comprenais plus. Donc mère avait été attaqué mais allait bien ? Et Toi alors Sasuke, avais-tu survécus ? Face au silence de père, qui ne fit que hocher la tête, je me disais que c'était possible et me mordilla discrètement la lèvre. L'inquiétude me gagna très vite. Rassuré pour mère, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien mais mes mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Après ma mission et tremblant encore d'adrénaline et de peur, si je parlais, n'émettais ne serais-ce qu'un mot, je craquerais dans la seconde. Et je devais être fort, ne pas pleurer ou montrer quoi que ce soit. Donc je me tus et suivit père vers la chambre.

En entrant, je vis mère, allongé dans ce lit. Elle avait l'air extrêmement fatigué et ouvrit les yeux en nous entendant. Père alla directement près d'elle alors que je m'étais figé à quelques pas de la porte. La seule chose que je voyais était son ventre plat. Plat. Tu n'y étais plus. Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'effrois et le pire scénario affluait dans ma tête. Tu étais mort. J'en étais persuadé. Et alors que père s'asseyait près de mère, elle lui sourit. D'un large sourire heureux. Je la fixais, incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse en t'ayant perdu alors qu'elle t'attendait avec impatience et amour ? J'avais envie de partir en courant, très loin, de me cacher là où on ne me trouvera pas et de pleurer. Déçu, effrayé, et accablé. Seulement, mon cerveau ne réagissait pas et je restait planté là. Mère me regarda et me sourit en me faisant signe d'approcher en me taisant.

Et je le fit, désirant en finir vite pour m'enfuir. Seulement, en m'approchant, je remarquais que mère tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en entrant. Un genre de boule de linge blanc. Intrigué en me demandant pourquoi elle tenait ça, ou plutôt voulant savoir ce qu'elle avait dans ses bras, j'arrivais près du lit. Elle écarta doucement un pan de tissus, dévoilant un petit visage endormit, un petit visage paisible avec une légère touffe brune sur le crâne.

Alors brutalement je compris. C'était toi. Tu étais né. Alors que j'étais près a faire ton deuil tu étais devant moi, dormant insoucieusement dans les bras de mère. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de toi et me penchait en avant pour mieux te regarder, toujours incrédule. Tu remua doucement en poussant ce petit son endormit qui semble dire « mais laisser moi dormir ». Mon visage à ce moment-là, s'illumina. Mère eu un petit rire et me demanda doucement :

- tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

Je te regardais, hésitant, mais je finis par tendre les bras vers toi. Je voulais te prendre, te serrer, pour m'assurer et me convaincre que oui, tu étais bien là. Bien vivant. Que tout allait bien. Devant ma réaction, nos parents eurent un sourire et mère te donna à moi en faisant très attention, soutenant ta tête et me disant de faire la même chose. Debout, je n'osais pas te serrer, j'avais peur de te faire mal. Et une fois que tu étais bien installé après avoir poussé un léger petit gémissement de protestation, non content qu'on te déplace, je posais mes yeux sur toi. Si petit, si fragile, j'avais peur de te casser et père sourit de la situation, il devait sûrement comprendre ce que je pensais.

En te regardant, je vis ton visage de plus près, et ma mains qui soutenait ta tête avait été la même main qui plus tôt avait ôté la vie à une vingtaine d'hommes. Le contraste me fit frémir et sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Une tomba sur la tienne et tu remua en fronçant les sourcils. La seconde d'après tu commençais à pleurer, ton visage se tordant sous les pleurs. Incrédule, j'essuyais doucement ma larme qui t'avais mis dans un état pareil et te chuchota.

- Non Sasuke, ne pleure pas... tout va bien... je suis là.

Et te consolant alors que mère avait fait un geste pour te reprendre et le faire à ma place, tu cessa doucement de pleurer et ouvrit tes petits yeux. Moi, en te voyant te calmer, je ne pouvais que sourire. Tes yeux noirs me fixaient, comme soudainement fascinés. Tu remua un peu et bougea ton bras vers moi. Ému, je te regardais, et la première chose que tu fis, c'est attraper ma mèche de cheveux et la tirer. Alors, je commença à rire et me dis que ces mains qui avaient donné la mort et tenaient maintenant la vie, ne serviraient plus qu'à une seule chose : te protéger.

A ce souvenir, je souris en retenant une larme. J'étais très loin de me douter que pour toi j'irais jusqu'à tuer notre propre famille, te détruire pour te sauver, devenir un monstre et pleurer dans l'ombre en regrettant tout ce mal que je t'ai fais. J'ai été très torturé les premières années, plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, rongé par la culpabilité. A chaque fois on m'arrêtait. L'homme au Masque, Madara, Tobi... Je ne sais pas qui il est en réalité, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il dirige l'Akatsuki dans l'ombre. Lui qui m'avait aidé à détruire notre clan me faisait remonter la pente dès que je commençais à la descendre.

- Tu veux voler la vengeance de ton frère ? C'est à lui de te tuer Itachi, si tu mourrais aussi stupidement il vivra avec sa haine éternellement. Il sera incapable de s'en débarrasser et sera malheureux, rongé par son désir de meurtre insatisfait. Personne n'aura vengé votre famille à ses yeux, et il s'en voudra de ne pas leur avoir envoyé ta tête.

Une seule fois. Il ne me l'a dis qu'une seule fois, agacé par mes envies suicidaires. Oh, il s'en fichait bien que je vive ou non. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi qu'il désirait dans mon dos. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un homme fort et intelligent. Un génie. C'est tout ce qu'il voyait en moi, pour le reste il s'en fichait bien. Que je fasse mon boulot et puis c'est tout. En échange, du sang versé et la promesse de ne jamais t'attaquer, te blesser, ou te faire le moindre mal. Je me suis damné pour toi. Pour que tu vives. Sans jamais avoir osé espérer un jour t'entendre de nouveaux m'appeler « grand-frère », ou de te voir me sourire, me parler, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'on se serait réveillé.

Désir futile. Cache tout. Ne dis rien. Tue. Protège. Aime. Damne-toi. Capture. Blesse. Torture. Menace. Accable. Sois rapide. Efficace. Ne te laisse pas voir. Toujours dans l'ombre. Personne ne dois savoir. Aime-le. Blesse-le. Brise-le. Tue-moi. Brise-moi. Blesse-moi. Fais-moi payer. Ne m'aime pas. Haïs-moi. Déteste-moi. Tourne toute ta haine vers moi, et uniquement vers moi. N'apprend pas. Jamais. Regarde-moi. Aime-moi.

Aime-moi...

Un rêve que j'avais oublié. Te revoir, te sourire, que tu me rendes ce sourire, heureux, et qu'au fond de tes yeux je ne vois plus cette flamme destructrice, mais de l'amour envers moi. Et là, tel que je te vois, je crois rêver éveillé.

Tu sors de mes souvenirs et repose ton regard vers moi. Le jutsu est annulé. Je vais repartir dans les limbes. Tu le sais, ton expression est douloureuse. Tu ne veux pas me perdre. J'avance vers toi comme je peux. La fin de l'edo tensei me tire hors de mon corps, ça brûle, je sens des bouts de peaux craqueler. Je suis en train de mourir une nouvelle fois devant toi. Mais cette fois-ci ton regard est différents. J'ai l'impression que des ailes me poussent, pour quelqu'un qui meurt c'est assez drôle de penser ça, et j'aurais ris dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là, je dois avancer. Je tend mon bras vers toi. Tu t'attends à ce que je fasse comme la dernière fois, que je pose mes doigts sur ton front et te souris avant de disparaître, je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais ce n'est pas mon attention. Encore quelques pas, je dois le faire, je veux le faire.

Mon bras dépasse ta tête, et tu es surpris. Je ne fais pas comme d'habitude, ça te perturbe. Alors, je glisse ma main dans tes cheveux et serre ton front contre le mien. Tu me regarde, incrédule, et heureux. Je te souris. Désormais peu m'importe ce que tu feras, qui tu tueras, qui tu aimeras, qui tu trahiras, ou qui tu aideras. Ce rêve que je voulais, que je désirais depuis toutes ces années de douleurs c'est enfin réalisé. Tu m'aimes. Et je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été stupide à vouloir toujours être le martyr. Moi qui pensais que j'étais fais pour être haïs, une autre optique s'est ouvert à moi. Et dans mon cœur c'était tout ce que je voulais. Ton amour.

Tu es en vie, et cette immense haine t'a quitté. Que pouvait-il t'arriver, nous arriver de mieux ? Je sens que je vais bientôt partir. Mon rêve s'achève. Je n'ai plus de remords. Plus aucun. Jamais je n'avais sentit un pareil apaisement. Je te souris, d'un sourire heureux et fier. Et tu me regardes, essayant de me retenir au fond de tes yeux au monde vivant. Cet éclat dans tes prunelles noires manque de me faire fondre en larme, alors doucement, je te dis ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de t'avouer :

- Désormais Sasuke, quoi que tu fasses, _je t'aimerais éternellement_.

Tu me fixes, perturbé, heureux, ne sachant pas quoi faire, pas quoi me dire. Mais tu n'as rien besoin de faire, je sais déjà tout. Mon esprit se sépare de mon corps, et les bras encore tendus vers toi, je commence à disparaître toujours en te souriant. Tu m'aimes, tu as pleuré ma mort, et la pleurera encore bien que je n'aime pas voir tes yeux remplis de tristesse.

Tu m'aimes et je t'aime bien plus encore. Mais ça tu le sais maintenant.

Tout devint noir, je sais que je suis mort à nouveau. Mais la noirceur, le manque de sensation et de bruit me fais à nouveau douter d'où je suis. Comme la première fois où je suis mort, où je voulais que tout n'ai été qu'un rêve. Tout à changé.

Oh, par pitié, faites que ce ne sois pas un rêve. Et si c'en est un, ne me réveillez pas.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, et j'entends une voix lointaine. Grave et rassurante. Elle m'appelle. Puis, elle devient plus claire, plus proche. Mes sensations reviennent doucement. Je suis allongé sur quelque chose de dur, le sol probablement.

- Itachi ?

Je reconnais la voix et ouvre lentement les yeux. Les deux visages que j'avais quitté plus tôt sont penché au dessus de moi, légèrement inquiets mais maintenant rassurés. Je me souviens maintenant d'où je suis. Les limbes. Et en les regardant, un sourire s'étire sur mon visage et une fine larme descend doucement de ma joue. Je suis mort de nouveau. Je suis de retour avec ceux que j'ai tué il y a si longtemps. Et Sasuke m'aime. Ils vont être heureux de l'apprendre.

Dieu soit loué, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je commence à pleurer de joie sous leurs yeux incrédules.

Je t'attends petit frère.


End file.
